1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network management method, a program, and a system that manage an interconnection network constructing a parallel computer system in which a plurality of computers are interconnected by switch devices, and more particularly to a network management method, a program, and a system for an interconnection network that enhances line transmission speed (band) by disguising a plurality of physical lines connecting switch devices mutually as one logical line by binding them.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, a parallel computer system such as cluster system is constructed using an interconnection network (interconnect) that interconnects a number of computers via switch devices that has a line transmission speed in gigabit order. When the number of computers constructing a parallel computer system is large, it is often the case that a number of switch devices are used in an interconnection network (interconnect) connecting each computer and line transmission speed is enhanced by providing a plurality of lines between the switch devices and logically disguising them as one line so that the line transmission speed (bit rate bps) between the switch devices does not become a bottleneck. The technique in which a plurality of physical lines are bound and disguised logically as one line is called trunking (JP2002-232427). It should be noted that, since line transmission speed defined by bit rate (bps) has a relation that it is increased according to the band expansion of line, the line transmission speed is customarily expressed as line band, and, for example, the expression that line band is broadened (expanded) means line transmission speed becomes higher. Further, in a parallel computer system, many power conservation techniques are applied to components such as processor, memory, and hard disk drive that construct an individual computer. On the other hand, switch devices constructing a network connecting a plurality of computers are in an energized condition at all times and operated in a state that data transmission is always provided at the maximum data transmission speed determined by line transmission speed. Furthermore, as a mode to conserve power consumption of switch devices forming a network, a mode in which disabling and enabling of port function portion are carried out by monitoring arrival of packets is proposed (JA2001-320415).
However, in such a conventional interconnection network where trunking that a plurality of physical lines are disguised as one logical line by binding them is carried out, in many cases, time required for the maximum data transmission speed corresponding to a line transmission speed is short, time is mostly taken for communication at data transmission speed lower than a line transmission speed, and an excessive line communication speed is offered with respect to a required data transmission speed. For example, in JP2002-232427, the line transmission speed is enhanced by providing a plurality of physical lines between switches; however, even when the communication amount is small, the small amount of communication is intended to be uniformly allocated to a plurality of the physical lines, and therefore, the data transmission speed becomes lower with respect to the line transmission speed of the physical lines, which is wasteful. Nevertheless, since all the port portions are operated, power conservation cannot be expected. Further, the mode in JA2001-320415 that disabling and enabling of a port portion are carried out according to the monitoring of arrival of packets gives rise to a problem that, when a port portion is disabled, the network form is deformed because of the logical complete shutting-off of the lines, thereby giving a large side effect to the system.